ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Radicles
Rad, or Radicles, is one of the main characters in the [[OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes|''OK K.O.!]] series. He's an alien from Planet X and works as an employee at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega alongside K.O. and Enid. Physical Appearance Radicles is a bit taller than Enid. He has a very bulky and muscular build (contrasting his psychic abilities), turquoise skin, rounded green hair, pointed ears, sharp teeth, light yellow scleras, and antennae. He wears light pink pants, black heeled boots, and a sleeveless blue crop top with the bottom edges torn. In "A Hero's Fate", he wears red swimming shorts with white stripes on the bottom. In the episode "We've Got Fleas", he is transformed into a Were-Cat. He has blue fur, no shirt or shoes, and wears a red collar with a bell around his neck. He also loses his characteristic antennae and pointy ears. Personality Radicles is shown to be a slacker, as he is seen sleeping on the job and moments later, deciding to take a break in "Lakewood Plaza Turbo". He also appears to be boastful, as shown in "Let's Be Heroes", where he brags to KO about his strength as soon as he meets him. Even before getting his bulky physique, Rad was very cocky among the others. Because of this personality, he ruined his date with Enid years ago, and he showed off that he was super strong to Mr. Gar when he went to his first work day at Gar's Bodega. In "Do You Have Any More in the Back?", he meant to know everything only to impress K.O. and not be dismissed by Enid. Despite his "One-Dimensional Jock" persona, as shown in "You Are Rad", deep down he is shown to be very sensitive. He has a deep affection for kittens, regularly baby-sits children, does yoga, and knits. Ultimately, he feels he's not ready to share these feelings with others and hides behind his over-the-top obnoxious persona. In "Face Your Fears", Rad's worst fear is indeed showing his true emotions and feelings. He often shows off his special move as if it takes no effort. He is shown to look up to Mr. Gar, as he texted K.O. in the pilot about Mr. Gar being "really cool". Abilities and Powers Rad has a power level of 3, thus making him equal in level to K.O., since the episode Dendy's Power. His power can be slowed down by his conceited attitude and by not studying what he's confronting well, using only his levitational powers and raw strength. Physical Strength Before getting his job in Gar's Bodega, Rad lacked strength. He was no match for Shannon when he first confronted her in his first work day. After Gar motivated him to use his powers freely, Rad became very strong. Now he's able to lift many heavy boxes with little effort using his telekinesis. He is presumably a great hand-to-hand fighter due to all the times he had been forced to fight Boxman's robots. His endurance is a little doubtful, however. In "T.K.O." he was easily defeated by Turbo K.O. after the later sent him to the orbit of the planet with a single punch, although after returning to the plaza, he could resist a little to hold back Turbo K.O. with his levitation beam. In "We Got Hacked" he suffered a strain on both of his ankles and arms while trying to escape from the glitches. Levitation Skills As shown in many episodes, Radicles possesses the power to levitate objects and living things, including himself. He can do it with a purple beam that he can summon through one of his fingers or via mind controlling, like in "Just Be a Pebble" where he was able to levitate many burritos only using his mind. This makes his power look like telekinesis, although nothing has been confirmed yet. According to what he said in "Legends of Mr. Gar", this power seems to come from heritage, as he said that in his family everybody can do it. The levitation beam seems to affect Rad's physical strength, as when he first used it he had difficult to lift heavy things. When something or someone is trapped by his power, it is surrounded by a purple glow and it's impossible to get free unless Rad loses his concentration. However, Turbo K.O. proves that it can be possible if the person has a bigger strength, as he could break the glow using his anger. Power Move Rad's special move is the '''Power Poke'. The Power Poke forms the shape of a pointing hand and has the ability to push people with considerable force, enough to blast KO into the sky. Miscellaneous Skills As shown in the episode "We Messed Up", Rad can shoot different beams from his fingers, depending on what finger he's using. * Laser: He can shoot laser beams through his index finger. The lasers can destroy anything they touch, like Carol's photo. * Freeze: It appears he can shoot freeze beams through his middle finger. * Marriage: The ring finger. * Boogers: The pinkie which he apparently uses to pick his nose. In "Plaza Prom" Rad proves to be an excellent dancer, defeating Raymond in a dance battle. Alter-Egos Were-Cat In the episode "We've Got Fleas" Rad is turned into a were-cat after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly. He became a cat because, according to himself, he's so clean (but it could really be because of his sensitive and loving feelings). Getting this form, Rad obtains cat-like abilities, like doing high jumps and getting curiosity. His strength and speed are assumed to increase as well. He can deliver a special move called Cat Scratch, which is a powerful scratch delivered with his claws. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Rad's power poke resembles the Finger Beam technique from the Dragon Ball series. * Rad's Levitation Beam sounds just like Cartoon Network's logo from 1996. https://youtu.be/uIFJpucg1YA?t=7s * Rad bears a resemblance to Piccolo, a character in the Dragon Ball series, due to his green skin, antennae and pointy ears. It's unknown if this was intentional or not. * His original name was "Radimus"https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/133624368834/original-pitchbook-ian-jones-quartey-may-2011 in the original pitch for "Lakewood Plaza Turbo." * Rad claims to have never been wrong in his entire life, although there is speculation. * In "Second First Date", It is revealed that he and Enid have had a love interest for each other in their childhood, which Enid does not like to remember, but he has no problem with that. * According to Enid, in "Let's Watch The Boxmore Show", he still has a crush on Shannon. * According to K.O. in "KO's Video Channel", Rad likes attention. * He voice is inspired by the series's creator, Ian Jones-Quartey's older brother when he was a kid.https://youtu.be/4VZF01dkejo es:Radical pt-br:Radi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:A to Z Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Radicles' family Category:Megafootball players